In recent years, semiconductor devices each including a memory circuit in which data can be written and erased and the data can be retained for a certain period without supply of power have been developed.
As the semiconductor device, for example, there is a semiconductor device including a memory circuit provided with a transistor (also referred to as a memory transistor) that is a memory element (for example, see Reference 1).
In a semiconductor device disclosed in Reference 1, a memory transistor includes a control gate electrode, a channel formation layer, and a floating gate electrode provided between the control gate electrode and the channel formation layer. By accumulation of electrical charge to be data in the floating gate electrode, data is written to the memory transistor.